


The First Visit

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, Meeting the Parents, i dont know why i made this, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: When Mama Hanamura heard that her son was going to bring home his new boyfriend, she didn't know what to expect.(This is PURELY based on their interaction in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan)
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Byakuya Togami
Kudos: 22





	The First Visit

When Mama Hanamura heard that her son had a boyfriend, she didn't really know what to expect. Perhaps the nice mechanic boy, or maybe the lovely team manager boy. Perhaps it would be both! She would support whoever her son brought home.

Ms. Hanamura put on her nicest dress and apron, tied her hair into her favourite half-do, and spritzed on her most expensive floral perfume. She wanted to look good when her son and his boyfriend came over to help her son's image. Her eye bags were covered carefully with a small layer of makeup. When she heard a knock at the door, she rushed to open the door.

There was Teruteru, dressed up in a little suit. Ms. Hanamura scooped him up and hugged him tight. Then, she put him down and patted his head. She started to gush over him when she finally looked up.

In the living room of her house stood Byakuya Togami.  _ A Togami _ . She held in her shock, but  _ he _ certainly didn't. He seemed startled by her display of affection towards her son. Well, no matter, she approached him and smiled, holding a hand out. "So you're the boy my son has been talking about," she said sweetly. Byakuya stared at her hand, and she felt a little awkward.

"I washed my hands before this, there's no food on it," she added to reassure him. After another second, he took her hand and shook it. His grip was a little tight. Oh well, they let go and she gestured to the couch. "Feel free to sit down."

"Thank you, Ms. Hanamura," the boy said, and he sat down like she said to. "It's lovely to meet you."

"And  _ you _ , Dear. Would you like something to eat?"

"That would be ideal, yes." With that, Ms. Hanamura grabbed Teruteru's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"So…" Teruteru started. "He's lovely, isn't he?"

"He's a Togami." Ms. Hanamura was a little in shock.

"He  _ is _ ," he replied. "But I love him. We met at the school festival, and he liked my food. Asked if I'd be a hired cook for his family, which I declined. But he came back for me! And from there we started talking." He watched his mama pull out some crepes from the oven and two cups of milk from the fridge.

"That's amazing! I'm glad that you two get along so well." She didn't know what else to say. "He seems a little...distant. How's his family life? And his social life?"

Teruteru shook his head. "A couple of siblings and both parents,  _ all _ sucky people. He opened up a little once we started really connecting. We're taking it  _ very _ slow. And besides, if anyone can help him open up, it's  _ you _ , Mama."

They carried the food out together, and Teruteru sat next to Byakuya. "I know that these probably aren't as fancy as what you're used to, Dear, but it's one of my favourite dishes. I hope you like them."

Byakuya took a crepe and brought it to his lips, then took a bite. His eyes went wide. The young affluent prodigy looked up at Ms. Hanamura and smiled slightly. Then, he hastily ate the rest of the crepe and reached for his second one. Once he and Teruteru were done with their plates and cups, the Togami boy looked at his boyfriend.

"I can see where you get your skill in the kitchen," he complimented. He turned to Ms. Hanamura and added, "it may not be fancy, but your food is exceptional." Teruteru smiled and leaned against him.

"Thank you, Dear." Ms. Hanamura pulled a chair from the table and sat in front of him. "And thank you for making my son happy. He talks about you  _ constantly _ ."

Byakuya seemed surprised, but readjusted his glasses to try and hide it. "Of course. Perhaps he  _ has _ turned down my offer to work for the Togami family, but no matter. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I'm...I'm gr...I'm grateful for you." He'd clearly had a difficult time saying this. Maybe Ms. Hanamura should look into that once the boy opened up more.

"Thank you!" She held her hand out again, and Byakuya didn't hesitate to take it this time. "You know, Dear, I really enjoy having you here. You're a part of the family now, and you're welcome to bring any concerns to me. And even if you two  _ don't _ work out, you'll  _ always _ have a place here."

"Yeah!" Teruteru chimed in. "You won't regret this, Byakuya!"

The Togami boy stared at the two, almost as if he was processing what they'd both said. He seemed to malfunction for a minute. After a small uncomfortable while, he smiled. _ A genuine smile. _ "Thank you, Ma'am," he said, voice cracking slightly. She figured that he didn't get attention like this.

Mama Hanamura didn't know what to expect when Teruteru said he was bringing a boy home. But the surprise was over now, replaced by love. She'd care for this boy, no matter  _ how long _ it took for him to open up.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no excuse for this.  
> I imagine that Byakuya would be VERY slow about relationships, and yeah. This was born after me and a friend talked about the UTDP stuff.


End file.
